Doctor of a Graceful Heart
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Grace agreed to a trip, but she is overwhelmed with all the exotic destinations. How does the Doctor show her heart not to beat in fear but in joy? Based on Prisoners of Time by Scott and David Tipton


Dark spaces of the TARDIS that seemed like a cavern to Grace were starting to feel more like home. Almost like a "bat cave" which spoke of darkness as an ally, not an enemy. Goodness did not equal light, but contemplative shadow. Pools of light indicated cozy nooks amidst bookshelves and steel girders. She saw the TARDIS like a museum with labyrinthine corridors whose true extent she knew nothing of.

However today the gloom was pierced by a bright shaft of light shining through the roofs. Grace sat with her legs dangling out into open space with the TARDIS interior at her back.

If she looked between her ankles she saw nothing but empty space. Her toes tingled before Grace shuddered and scuttled back. Next to her the man wearing the green velvet jacket grasped her shoulders.

"Grace, Grace, Grace are you all right?" he asked.

"Sorry Doctor, but I don't like dangling with my legs off solid ground," Grace protested, gripping his upper arm. She couldn't even look back over his shoulder at what was outside.

"I'm sorry Grace," he apologized, wrapping her in an embrace. "But the TARDIS can extend a force field and catch you, she won't let either of us fall…"

"Well you conveniently forgot to mention that," Grace whispered fiercely into his ear. She released him and tried to climb to her feet as she held her stomach.

"You didn't tell me you were scared of heights," he countered, reaching for her as she scrambled up and rushed into the console room. Gripping the metal beams she held onto them, needing something solid.

"I didn't think I had to," she murmured, ashamed of the disappointment.

"Grace…" murmured the Doctor shaking his head.

"What a disappointment I must be. A cardiologist scared of heights," she grumbled, turning away from him.

"I never said that!" protested the Time Lord in a slightly raised pitch.

She wouldn't even turn around to look at him in the eyes, shamed as she felt. She grumbled, "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Grace would you just look at me. Sit down and talk a bit, have some tea and calm down?" asked he with a frustrated sigh.

"Human to time lord," repeated Grace, before she relented. "Tea sounds good actually."

"There we are. You'll feel better…" he said.

She could hear his relief, and dared to turn around. Instead of disappointment she saw that gentle smile. He held one hand out to her and she placed hers in it this time. That last time she had shunned him because she thought the Doctor was crazy. Now she felt she owed him a chance to establish more trust.

She leaned back in the chair, glancing over at his velvet covered back flitting around the stove. In the large kitchen she sat at a glossy wooden table covered in a white cloth. In front of her he set a cup, pouring both milk and sugar into it simultaneously. Though she would have preferred coffee Grace knew tea would be better.

"I made some cucumber sandwiches. Hope you don't mind the odd éclair or two," he joked with a slight chuckle.

"Cream filling?" Grace queried, reaching for a sandwich on the plate he'd made up for her. She bit nervously into the cucumber sandwich, relish the cool crisp texture.

Once she reached for the cup on its saucer she met his intense blue eyed gaze. The teasing gleam in his eyes distracted her from the memory of the recent dizzying drop. She raised the cup to her lips and inhaled deeply of the Darjeeling. Opaque instead of transparent the liquid swirled in the cup. Why hadn't she done this with him before? Sitting having tea with a Time Lord, who was just as happy to ply her with food and company as well as share the dizzying wonders of the universe.

"Feel a bit better, Grace?" he asked, smiling softly.

The cardiologist nodded, saying, "Yeah, this is nice, Doctor. I'm sorry I'm not more… Well…"

"Grace, Grace, Grace, not everyone is used to seeing such things at once. I should know better than to throw you headlong into seeing things with me," he apologized, reaching across to clasp her hand.

Now Grace set her teacup down so she could stand up. Rounding the table she leaned down, cupping his cheek. The Doctor smelled of fresh bread and spices that wafted into her nose the closer she leaned over him. Softly she touched her lips to his.

"The tea will get cold," he whispered, yet she saw the teasing sparkle belying any protestations.

"Can we take it… and try to…" she began, swallowing hard. " I'm not making any promises but if you held my hand…"

"Of course Grace," he murmured, hope shining in his eyes. He climbed to his feet, then picked up his cup by the saucer. Grace scooped up her teacup and tentatively smiled at his outstretched hand extended toward her.

Extending hers, she placed it in his. For a moment the doctor glanced down with a fond smile at their joined hands. He chuckled, "let's go take another look, shall we?"

He led her through the halls to the vast console room. Steel girders overhead crouched like a massive spider sitting with the console beneath it. They gave the structure a grounded and solid feel. Setting the teacup on top of the console, he let go of her hand.

"That one is the for the door," the Time Lord said, pointing to the switch in question. Tentatively Grace grasped the switch and flipped it, but listened to the whirrs of the doors instead of watching them open.

He picked up his teacup and extended his hand to her once more, saying, "Grace, take my hand. You can close your eyes if you want to."

"Okay Doctor," she agreed, taking his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly she saw orange. Taking deep breaths she let him lead her to the door.

"Now stop, hand me your teacup," he murmured. She passed it over, and here the telltale clink of two cups being set on the floor. Two arms wrapped around her from behind as she felt his breath on her neck. For a second she stood with her back pressed to his front almost in anticipation of a dance or prelude to a kiss.

"This feels nice Doctor, but what next?" asked the cardiologist. "Some team building?"

"In a sense," he chuckled, testing his chin In her shoulder. "Now, for every step I take forward, you walk forward. I'll guide your body."

"If you have to turn me, tell me how many degrees," Grace answered. Memories of team building exercises flooded her mind.

Both his hands slid back to rest on her hips so he could give them a small squeeze. Grace felt him pivot her to the side two steps and turn her. Tentatively she asked, "Ninety or one eighty degrees?"

"Two seventy," the Doctor replied, tickling her ear with his words. In tandem their swiveled clockwise toward the direction of what felt like a gentle breeze. Instantly her stomach twisted into knots.

"Take ten steps forward now," urged the Doctor, hands on her hips. Grace shakily complied with him, making the twists and turns. With each step she leaned into his velvet frock coat and silk vest that rubbed into her blouse and work pants.

Her ankles wobbled a bit in anticipation of that drop. Abruptly the Time Lord stopped and murmured, "now, you and I are going to sit down."

"Together?" Grace asked, blushing at the implication.

"How else if we are arranged like this?" teased the Doctor, tugging her downwards.

Now he heart pounded for a different reason. Grace lowered herself tentatively and sat down on something firm. Her legs dangled into open space but his arms were wrapped tightly around her from behind. Instead of whimpering Grace bit back the urge and exhaled.

"Doctor… I'm not sure I can…" Grace admitted. "But I'm going to open my eyes anyway."

"Grace, Grace, Grace, I've got you…" whispered he, kissing her cheek.

Slowly she opened her eyes to the same landscape, yet this time she leaned heavily backwards. Gasping she clutched onto his arms as if she were about to fall. Gently the Time Lord guided her to sit between his knees on the threshold of the TARDIS.

"Holy crap," Grace stammered, looking down and out. She inhaled through her nose and out through her mouth. Against his solid body hers quivered like a frightened bird. Only he kept her grounded now.

"Good, that's very good, Grace. I won't let you fall," the Doctor reassured her. "Shh… Shh... Shh.. That's it…"

Warmth spend through her once quivering body. Turning to the Doctor she said, "I think I'll try sitting next to you, not that I don't mind this."

Was it her imagination or did she see a flash of disappointment in those clear blue eyes? Arms around her tightened a bit after her pulled her back into his lap. He murmured, "but aren't you comfortable? It wouldn't do to break your relaxation."

"You could sit in my lap," Grace suggested, chuckling nervously.

Mischievously the Doctor's blue eyes twinkled. He hummed, "Perhaps in a bit… I rather like where you are sitting now Grace. Aren't you comfortable?"

That way his hair tickled her cheek and his breath fanned her neck she forgot about her nervousness. In fact it was replaced with a different sort that was far more pleasant. She leaned back into his embrace and sighed, murmuring, "There are worse places to sit, I guess."


End file.
